westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo McGarry
Played By: John Spencer ---- Bio Leo Thomas McGarry, former United States Secretary of Labor, former White House Chief of Staff, Senior Counselor to Democratic President Josiah Bartlet, and the Democratic vice presidential nominee for the 2006 election, is a fictional character played by John Spencer on the television serial drama The West Wing. Having resigned from his post as Secretary of Labor to Republican President Owen Lassiter some time in mid-1997 , Leo went to New Hampshire to persuade Governor Josiah Bartlet, an old friend, to run for the Democratic Party's presidential nomination. Having so persuaded Bartlet, Leo became his campaign manager, dubbing the campaign "Bartlet For America" and hiring such top political talent as Josh Lyman, Toby Ziegler, C.J. Cregg, and Sam Seaborn to work for the campaign. Eventually, Governor Bartlet, who was considered to be an insurgent candidate by the media, defeated Senator John Hoynes of Texas (whom Leo picked as Bartlet's vice presidential nominee to balance the ticket) for the nomination and went on to win the presidency. As President Bartlet's top advisor, Leo had an office adjacent to the Oval Office and sat in with the President in the Situation Room. Leo was very involved in the formation of policy and the day-to-day operations of the White House and its staff. Leo is a recovering alcoholic and valium addict. His problems with alcohol, as well as his workaholic attitude towards his job as Chief of Staff, contributed to his divorce from wife Jenny. It has also been revealed that Leo is an Air Force veteran, having flown F-105 Thunderchief fighter-bombers in the Vietnam War. In season six, McGarry had a heart attack outside Camp David, leading to his replacement by C.J. Cregg, the White House Press Secretary. He later returned to work after Bartlet's last State of the Union Address in his new role as Senior Counselor to the President. He stated that he would not work in any presidential campaign to succeed Bartlet. However, Bartlet asked him to run the Democratic National Convention when it seemed likely to deadlock. In the finale of the last episode of the sixth season, it was revealed that the Democratic Party's presidential nominee, Congressman Matt Santos, had selected McGarry as his vice presidential nominee and that McGarry had accepted. This was particularly ironic, because McGarry had earlier repeatedly insisted that Santos drop out of the race for the sake of party unity. During the ensuing campaign, the press and others tend to refer to McGarry as "Mr. McGarry" as opposed to "Secretary McGarry" as would be the standard protocol for a former cabinet member. Leo McGarry is from Chicago, Illinois, though there seems to be some family connection to (likely one or more of his parents were born in) Boston, Massachusetts. In seasons 2 and 6, Leo is said to be from Chicago, and in a season 1 episode Josh Lyman calls Leo "Boston Irish Catholic." During the episode The Portland Trip, it is strongly suggested by a conversation between the President and Leo that Leo attended the University of Michigan, at least for undergraduate work. Leo and Jenny have a daughter, Mallory, who is a recurring character and was a potential love interest for Sam Seaborn. They spent most of their time arguing; Mallory usually picks the fights just to have Sam argue with her. Since Sam left the White House, Mallory has been largely absent from the show as well. It should be noted that Leo's approximately seven-year tenure as Chief of Staff would be rather extraordinary in our world (though, during the current Bush Administration, first-term Chief of Staff Andrew Card is also serving the same post during the administration's second term). The average tenure since 1945 has been approximately two years — however this may not be true in the West Wing universe. Leo would also be considered historically a very powerful Chief of Staff - comparisons could be drawn to H. R. Haldeman (often called the "second most powerful man in America" during Richard Nixon's administration) in terms of influence and closeness to the President, if one ignores Haldeman's ethical foibles. It remains to be seen how C.J. Cregg will define the position. There appear to be many similarities between McGarry's character and real life Vice-President Dick Cheney. Both were former Cabinet Secretaries and White House Chiefs of Staff, and both are older and considered to be more experienced than their respective running-mates. It seems that Santos' choice of McGarry as his running-mate is due to his own lack of experience in foreign affairs and security issues, whereas McGarry's deep understanding and expertise of the issues is shown in his service during the Bartlet administration. This was also true of Cheney when he was selected to be Bush's running-mate, as he too lacked experience in these areas while Cheney served as Secretary of Defense in the administration of George H.W. Bush. McGarry's and Cheney's health was also a factor during their respective campaigns as both suffer from heart conditions. Leo was recently served a subpoena in the White House leak case, the results of which could be potentially damaging to the Santos/McGarry campaign. Resume *Vietnam War Veteran *Secretary of Labor *White House Chief of Staff *Democratic Vice Presidential candidate References * Bartlet White House * Santos/McGarry for a Brigher America McGarry, Leo McGarry, Leo